User talk:Lee Allen
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff File:2641226968 6a656a3e6d.jpg You have recently uploaded a file, File:2641226968 6a656a3e6d.jpg, that does not have an adequate license tag. Please provide an appropriate tag. If you fail to do so, the image may be subject to immediate deletion: ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Links in General Okay, since you most likely didn't receive my first message regarding links to Wikipedia, I'm going to restate how to link to articles from Wikipedia without using their full URL, as well as linking to articles here in the CN Wiki. First off, to link to an article in Wikipedia, you should use this template: . It's really easy to use. This is the code: : So, for example, if you want to use Wikipedia's article but you want it to appear as God Save the Duke in your article, use this: : Which produces: You don't have to include the second part () if it's the same as the first part. (). To link to an article in the CN Wiki, you only need to use two square brackets around the word you wish to turn into a link ( ). This is the format for links: [[|]]. For example, if I wanted to link to Disparu, but want the link to appear as "Disparuean Federation" in the article, I would use this: :Disparuean Federation Which produces: Disparuean Federation Like the Wikipedia links, you don't have to include the second part () if it's the same as the first part (). If you want to link to images, but want the link to appear as text, use this: :File: For example, if I want to link to this image and want "Aurora" to appear as a link to it, I would use this: :Aurora Which produces: Aurora You can do the same thing for categories (just replace File: with Category:, then add the name of the category). If you have any questions, or need any help, feel free to leave a message in my talk page. Pikachurin Talk • 03:59, 15 March 2010 (UTC)